


Lean on Me

by bubble_chi030



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), it’s all okay, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_chi030/pseuds/bubble_chi030
Summary: “Sapnap?”He’s cut off, and Dream’s voice is quieter than before, shaky, and it’s enough to make his hand on the mouse freeze. Sapnap ignores the shouts of protest from his headset and quickly exits the game, the air suddenly too thick in his room.-Or, Sapnap comforts Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 406





	Lean on Me

“Sapnap?” His name is spoken softly, almost hesitant. He pauses and glances over at his door, where Dream is looming awkwardly. Sapnap can’t quite make out his face from the split second he stares at him, back to spam-clicking his mouse and yelling at Quackity through his mic,

“Dude! You weren’t even defending the fucking bed!”

“What was that?” Karl’s muffled voice comes through his headset, and Sapnap spares another look at Dream, whose shoulders are starting to hunch slightly,

“It’s Dream, if you weren’t so shit at the game I’d be able to-“

“Sapnap?”

He’s cut off, and Dream’s voice is quieter than before, shaky, and it’s enough to make his hand on the mouse freeze. Sapnap ignores the shouts of protest from his headset and quickly exits the game, the air suddenly too thick in his room.

“Dream?” Sapnap feels himself start to panic when he moves closer and can see the tear tracks on his friend’s face, his tall figure slowly curling in on himself, barely being held up by the doorframe, “you good?”

That’s enough to make Dream crumble, apparently, because the next thing he knows Sapnap has a warm weight on his chest and trembling, desperate arms clawing at the back of his hoodie and he has to hold back his own tears as he presses his face into Dream’s hair.

“Hey,” his heart aches with every stuttered breath, feeling the tears on his chest as they fall endlessly from Dream’s eyes, they’re squeezed shut as if it will prevent the pain from leaking through, “hey, man.”

It’s all Sapnap can say, all he can do as he pulls them to his bed, allowing Dream to tug on his sleeves and burrow his face into his neck and let out heaving breaths. Sapnap makes sure to hold on tighter, wrapping his arms around his trembling form and gulping back the lump in his own throat. 

It reminds him of all those times Dream would leave the group voice call when they were younger, privately calling him back five minutes later barely breathing and choking on his own tears. Sapnap remembers being unable to do anything, forced to listen to his friend’s cries with clenched fists and watery eyes. 

The memory makes him hug Dream tighter.

As time goes on the tears subside and Dream’s grip on his hoodie loosens. He avoids eye contact, embarrassed. Sapnap doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask him what’s wrong. Instead, he offers a distraction.

“They’re still in call, wanna hop on?”

Dream looks at him then, finally, eyes puffy and nose red, “okay.”

As soon as Sapnap presses the button to join the call they are met with loud screeching, Dream slamming his hands over his ears and glaring at the phone in his friend’s hand with mild annoyance.

“Will you guys shut the hell up? Dream’s here too.”

“Why is your mic so scuffed?” Karl’s voice comes through, “actually trash?”

“He’s on his phone,” Dream offers, voice scratchy and hands still over his ears.

“Wow, look who decided to show up,” Quackity says, tone light, “is it cause George is here?”

“Of course it is,” George quips back immediately, “Dream, tell them.”

There’s silence, for a moment, and everyone bursts into laughter. Dream’s chuckles from beside him, and Sapnap finds his smile grower wider. 

At some point during their call Sapnap catches Dream staring at him nervously, an apologetic look in his eyes. Sapnap just grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a side hug before continuing to scroll through Twitter. 

Sapnap doesn’t know if he’ll ever understand what Dream goes through, the reason he cries and caves in on himself and holds the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But what he does know is that he’ll always be there, to wipe away his tears and bring warmth to him again. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap and Dream’s friendship is so :’) warm and nice. They are platonic soulmates ;-; Anyway, thank you for reading :>  
> hurt/comfort is so nice to write lololol


End file.
